In the Moment
by ChronosRift
Summary: With the Medium defeated, a celebration is held in Sindria. (Y/n) though, feeling low chooses to stay in her room and to merely observe the festivities from her balcony all by her lonesome, at least until a certain persistent purple haired King comes and sees her, to her dismay. (Sinbad One shot, being debating upon. Sinbad/Reader. Rated M.)
1. Chapter 1

**In the Moment**

 **Chapter 1**

(Y/n) stood still leaning against the balcony, gazing across the sea of people that littered Sindria's streets. Cheers and laughter could be heard among them, as a sense of unbridled happiness lingered in the air. After what happened in Magnostadt, a celebration was definitely due for its citizens, and for the whole world really.

It was truly a grueling battle, and victory had not come easy. It required dungeon capturers from all over the world to team up and cooperate with one another, a feat she had not thought possible considering they had been battling with each other mere moments before. But to her surprise, they set aside their grudges and worked together. Only then were they able to defeat the medium, and send it back to the world from whence it came.

As one of the capturers that partook in the battle, she was one of the heroes that helped saved the face of the earth. But at the moment, she did not feel like one. Troubling thoughts plagued her mind.

It was true that they had won in the end, but not without repercussions. Many had lost their lives to the dark Djinns, a thought not so easily forgotten.

She balled her hands into tight fists. _Al-Thamen_ … Just the name of that cursed organization sent her into a seething rage. All the horrible things they had done, not just to this world but others as well. They needed to be stopped before this world fell like the one before it.

She had planned on finishing the majority of them at Magnostadt, but then the Medium appeared which was an absolute shock. She had not expected it to be summoned so soon, but it had to be dealt with immediately, or the world really would have suffered. And in the middle of the battle when everyone was busy dealing with it, those who were involved with Al-Thamen disappeared.

She slammed her fist against the banister, frustration overtaking her senses. "Damn!" She had spent months tracking their movements and now she had to start all over again. Who knows if she'd be able to find them again. That fight might have been her one and only chance to rid the world of the plague that was Al-Thamen and to think that she missed the opportunity angered her greatly.

 _"My king, do not worry,"_ Zorros, one of her Djinn who sensed her frustrations chimed from the sword he resided in. _"They might have escaped but we along with the rest of the Dungeon Captors dealt them a serious blow, both physically and emotionally."_

"But at what cost!" She snarled gripping the sword's hilt painfully. "At what cost..," her voice trailed off, thinking of Hakuryu and everyone else that had been lost.

Silence fell over Zorros at the thought of the black haired boy. That day, they had not only lost a valuable comrade, but also a dear friend.

 _"Darling…"_ another one of her Djinn, Para, spoke up. _"There's nothing we could have done to change what happened," she tried to assure her master. "He was too far gone to be brought back to our side."_

(Y/n)'s eyes narrowed. "You don't know that… I should have at least _tried_ to convince him!" She seethed.

 _"My king, the choice the boy made to turn his back on us was of his own accord. I doubt anything would have changed his mind,"_ Zorros piped up again. _"At least not while Judal was there with him."_

She could hear Para hum in agreement.

(Y/n) rested her head in her hands, relieving her body of a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. As much as it pained her to say it, they were right… Judal was a force to be reckoned with, especially in a fight and there was no doubt he had to do something with Hakuryu's betrayal. As long as he was there, there was no way to bring Hakuryu back to their side.

The image of the two floating in the sky above came to mind. At the time Hakuryu's eyes looked so… Dead. He even looked at Morg with indifference… Hadn't he confessed to wanting her as his wife mere months ago before he returned to the Kou empire? What exactly happened to him?

The whole thing just stressed her out to no end and made her blood pressure shoot sky high.

Around her neck, she could feel her healing Djinn Velion pulsate with a cool and soothing sensation trying to calm her raging heart. It was slowly working, as she could feel her erratic pulse return to normal. She had four Djinn in total, but at some point aimed to acquire more. If she wanted to defeat Al-Thamen, it was made apparent by the battle she would need more power.

"Thanks, Velion…"

 _"All this hatred isn't good for your body, Mistress. It's making your heart go haywire."_

(Y/n) quietly chuckled. "I am aware… But I can't rid myself of it yet… Not until I topple that damned organization once and for all."

 _"Darling, I doubt that was the last time we'll see them. It wasn't the first and it sure as hell won't be the last, and we will exterminate them like the bugs they are."_

"You can count on it. I will stop them from doing what they did to Solomon's empire." (Y/n) firmly nodded in agreement.

As she stood there in silence, the sound of ruffling clothing grew from behind her accompanied with the light jangle of jewelry. She felt the space next to her suddenly grow warmer, the banister she leaned against creaking loudly, meaning someone had decided to prop themselves against it. It was obvious she was no longer alone on the Balcony.

Her lips curved up into a small smile as she realized who it was that now stood next to her. She needed not look at the new presence to know who it was. There was only one person she knew who could fill the _air_ with authority and Greatness.

"Hello, _Sinbad_." She turned her head to the side, meeting warm and powerful Golden eyes hidden under Purple bangs. "Come to enjoy the view? Or perhaps you wish to seek temporary solitude from this evening's festivities?" She inquired playfully to Sindria's ruler.

Sinbad, with his back resting on the wooden plank lowly chuckled amused at her playfulness, taking it as an invitation to move closer. With one graceful step, he stood next to her, his extravagant jewelry jiggling as it shone even more beautifully than normal against the moonlight. Their arms were practically touching. She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin which she was more than happy to acquire. It might have been in the middle of summer in Sindria, but It was downright chilly at night, especially when she wore such thin fabric.

"I can't decide between the two, but the view definitely is very enticing," he smirked glancing at her unique apparel. "That makes you look like quite the vixen."

(Y/n) just snorted and rolled her eyes at the lecherous man. "This is what happens when your maids catch me." She motioned to her (f/c) belly dancer like outfit before turning her head and looking out at the drunken crowds. "I can't believe they always assume I'm an entertainer of sorts. Just between you and me, I think they use it as an excuse to dress me up like some doll."

Sinbad shrugged. "That would not surprise me. You are one hell of a looker."

(Y/n) snickered at his compliment, sarcastically gasping. "Thank you for saying so your _Majesty_. I'm _so_ honored that you approve." She mockingly drawled, backing away from the banister and pretended to curtsy humbly.

Sinbad's smile faltered for a moment at the mention of his title. "I've told you not to call me that. It makes me feel… Old."

She gave him a toothy grin before returning to her spot, "Whatever you say, _old_ man."

Sinbad quietly groaned at her retort. She always did know how to push what few buttons he had, and she loved doing so. "Whatever the case, Remind me to thank them later." Sinbad turned himself forward and leaned against the banister in the same manner (Y/n) was, staring up at the stars.

To say that night was beautiful would be an understatement. It would be best described as being surreal. The moon was quite full, beaming down and highlighting and revealing all that would normally be consumed by shadow in this dreary world. Countless stars littered the sky, each one sparkling like a beautiful precious gemstone.

It was times like this she was happy to be alive. To be able to witness such a breathtaking sight along with one of her most trusted friends and ally, a stilled silence between them that she was more than comfortable with. She opted to remain quiet, afraid speaking would tarnish it. At that moment it was just him and her, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Such pleasantness was a rarity with her nomad-like lifestyle. She didn't like staying in one place for long. So for the time being, she happily took advantage of it. Who knows when she would experience such a luxury again.

"(Y/n)," Sinbad spoke up breaking the silence. He shifted, one hand resting on the wooden plank while the other held up his head, his attention moving to the woman beside him. "Why do you insist on going through this alone?" Sindrian King turned to her assaulting her with one of his charming smiles, eyes filled with a degree of warmth and concern. "You don't have to do this all by yourself, you know." He reached forward, allowing him to gently wrap his hand around her own. "You have those who are willing to help."

(Y/n)'s eyes shone in gratitude and Sinbad grinned as she smiled at him, "I know, but I cannot accept it." She refused his offer, withdrawing her hand from his.

A brief flash of pain passed through Sinbad's gaze, his lips tugged downward into a frown.

"This is something I must do on my own." She turned away from him refusing to look back knowing that she would melt in the palm of his hands if she saw his face at that moment. "You know this…" Gathering herself, she took a deep breath before gracefully gliding across the floor into her via Temporary chambers, coming to rest on the large queen sized bed that sat up against one of the walls.

During which Sinbad's eyes never left her figure as she headed indoors. They glued themselves to her, watching her as her hips swayed from side to side enticingly with her (h/l) hair flowing behind her. His golden eyes darkened for a moment, ill-minded notions interrupting his thought process. The purple headed man shook his head ridding himself of them, before letting out a frustrated huff and following suit. He strode inside, holding his head high like the king he was, spotting a chair next to the bed and placing his behind firmly in it. "I am aware, but still I can't help but be concerned. Surely all this wrath is bad for your health."

 _"He's right you know. Your body is barely holding together."_ Velion noted in agreement with the King.

 _'Shut up Velion. Not helping.'_ She warned the Djinn.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal or even a good night's rest?" Sinbad folded his hands together awaiting an answer.

"I-" She paused, taking his concern into consideration. When _had_ she? It had been _a while_ , that much she was sure of, but she wouldn't disclose this information to him. She idly drew her attention in his direction, meeting his burning gaze. "It's of no consequence… So what if I'm not sleeping or eating like I should?" She stared at him her gaze unwavering.

Sinbad gazed at the young woman who sat directly in front of him, concern flossing his eyes. "You should. It's not healthy at all."

A faint flash of annoyance passed through her psyche. She didn't like being nagged. "I don't see how that's of your concern."

Sinbad's narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. "I'm _making_ it my concern."

He abruptly stood up from his seat, nearly knocking it over in the process, before hastily walking over and harshly pushing her down on the bed. Her backside roughly landed on the soft blanket, causing the bed to squeak. He rested his hands on either side of her head and placed a knee between her legs. (Y/n) blinked, a look consisting entirely of shock enveloping her features. She gazed up at him with wide eyes and an agape mouth, the man hovering over her steely gazing down at her as he pinned her to the soft pillowy surface.

 _"Oh my, Darling. It would seem you've gone and got yourself trapped. Not that I'm complaining… I don't have any problem being stuck underneath a man like him."_ Para spoke with such enthusiasm, (Y/n) could just picture the bedroom eyes she was giving Sinbad. She internal snorted at the humorous thought, before returning to reality.

Needless to say, she was stunned, absolutely and utterly stunned. Completely speechless due to the situation. Here she was, laying on the bed her arms pinned to her sides caged underneath a man whom she was certain was drunk. Maybe then that would explain his strange behavior. Sinbad was not a violent man. He'd only ever used force when he thought it was necessary for a situation. She sure as hell didn't expect him to use it now.

While in her dazed state, incoherent sentences ran rampant through her thoughts unable to form a single sensible thought, which was more than apparent when she tried to speak and it only came out in tongues. "Sinbad Who-wha…"

"Don't take me for a fool (Y/n)" Sinbad finally spoke, a harshness in a tone voice sending shivers down her spine. He was mad. "I know more than _anyone_ just how taxing such a thing can be."

(Y/n) stared up at Sinbad absolutely speechless. Her eyes went round and her mouth further agape as she tried to make light of her erratic thoughts. "Sinbad…"

 _"Mistress, your heart beat is too erratic. You must calm down."_ Velion told to her with seriousness.

 _'I would but I'm slightly preoccupied!'_

 _"Yes, Velion darling. Can't you see the hunk of a man above her? By the way, you should kiss him, Dear."_

 _'_ _ **PARA**_ _!?'_

 _"What? It's the perfect opportunity!"_ She eagerly suggested. _"I sure as hell would."_

 _'Well I'm not you so, please… DROP IT.'_

Sinbad stared down at her, his gaze unwavering. "You hardly sleep, barely eat, and you lose your sanity little by little. I've been in your shoes. If you continue going on the way you are now, you will bring harm to yourself." His gaze on her softened as he went on, his eyes shining with a hint of sadness. "So please… Allow us, allow Me, to help you."

 _"Aw, he's worried about you. He liiiiikes you."_ Para teased.

She blinked at him ignoring the chanting djinn, her cheeks quickly increasing in color while her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. She was absolutely overwhelmed by his intensity, her words coming out in stutters. "B-But… I.. I'm not-"

"Yes you are." He cut her off, making her freeze as he pressed his forehead against hers, his jewelry clinking lightly as it rested on her chest. "Don't doubt that for even a second."

She desperately searches the recesses of his eyes for any signs of falseness in what he had just said but found none. His golden eyes stood resolute, without hesitation, never leaving hers even for a moment. He had spoken only the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"You've always been part of us. Ever since the day I met you all those years ago," he said fondly.

 _"He's thought of us as an ally for that long… Incredible."_ Zorros said, surprised.

She was taken back. "The day we first met…" (Y/n) quietly repeated, her thoughts traveling back to the distant memory.

It was a chance meeting, one most would not think twice about. She had just turned 13 and had captured her first dungeon, and obtained her first Djinn, Zorros. Shortly afterward, a 15-year-old Sinbad had arrived in hopes to capture it himself but was sorely disappointed to find a young girl had beaten him to it. Needless to say, a fight broke out between the two adolescents and somehow, she had come out on top, that was the first and last time that they'd fought each other. It was also the first time he asked her to become one of his comrades, which of course she denied before she took her dungeon winnings and left. She was a neutral party and wanted to remain as such. Little did she know that this would turn into over a decade-long game of cat and mouse.

After that day no matter where she went or what she did, she always seemed to run into him, and would find herself helping him with something. Afterward, he'd ask her to join his growing party, to which she'd always reply with a 'no'. She eventually just got into the habit of avoiding him, and because of it got _really_ good at being able to sneak around, what little good it did her. For _fourteen years_ she declined his offers, until a couple years ago when they bumped into each other once again in Balbadd. It was at that point she gave up.

She told him that she'd consider it, and about a year or so later she came to him in Sindria to work out a compromise. She refused to become a full Citizen of Sindria. It would restrain her movement too much and would make it nearly impossible to travel like she wished. The Kou empire would certainly not appreciate it if they had a Sindrian snooping around in their borders. They disliked her enough already. So they agreed that she'd only be an 'ally' to Sindria.

"You still remember that?" She asked, surprise lacing her voice.

He smiled at her brightly. "Of course. You bested me in combat, and I can count those who have on my fingers."

"I… I still remember that day…" She quietly said, her thoughts still in the past. "Hard to believe how much time has passed since I kicked your butt." She remarked with a smirk.

Sinbad smiled amusingly at her response, slowly lifting himself up, "Indeed, but I doubt that the outcome would be the same."

She cocked an eyebrow. "We should test that theory."

He nodded firmly. "I agree." He gently cupped one of her cheeks looking upon her with fondness. "I'm glad you stole that Dungeon from me, otherwise I wouldn't have ever met you."

(Y/n) stared at the man that loomed above her with warmth and fondness, unaware of how flushed her cheeks had become by his little comment. She blinked, before hesitantly moving her own hands to the sides of his face, holding it gingerly. The purple haired man sat utterly still in her hold slowly blinking, gazing at her as she gently rubbed her thumb against his skin.

"(Y/n)." The Kings voiced sounded slightly strained, almost pleading. "Please, for your sake and as well as mine, let me help you shoulder this burden." His eyes continued to bore into hers, revealing the overflowing amount of fondness he held for her.

(Y/n)'s eyes flickered behind him due to a brief flash of movement. A mixture of Pink and white Rukh Swarmed around them in great amounts. She'd remembered seeing pink Rukh fluttering around Hakuryu whenever he spoke to Morg.

 _"My king, it would seem that the Rukh are being drawn to you two,"_ Zorros pointed out.

 _'It would seem so. It's absolutely miraculous.'_ She couldn't stop herself from thinking. She felt her lips twitch up awkwardly into a small smile. Her eyes returned to the man above her, A warmth spreading through her as she understood what the appearance of the Rukh meant.

This man was far too good a person for her and this dying world.

She stared back, thoughts racing through her head, while her lips turned further upward into a lovely smile. "Alright, Sinbad," she responded, gently kissing him on the forehead. "I'll accept your help."

Sinbad's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing at her actions.

"Besides, you'd be so lost without me," she teased, winking at him.

Sinbad clicked his tongue at her statement. "I've managed to function in the years you were gone, just fine."

(Y/n) Laughed wholeheartedly. "Ja'far would say otherwise."

He snorted. "Whatever," he lightly kissed her forehead back, lifting himself off of her. "But I am enough of a man to admit that it Sindria isn't the same when you're not here, almost like it's missing something."

She sat up and beamed at him, arching an eyebrow. "So… Basically, you missed me?"

Sinbad gazed at her silently, his ponytail swaying up and down as he nodded. "Did you miss me too?" He asked with a definite note of cockiness in his voice.

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled herself to his chest. "You're an idiot, but yes I missed you. You and everyone else in this country."

Sinbad gently wound his arms around her frame, squeezing her body back. "You're always welcome here." He told her, pulling away and cupping her cheeks.

She warmly grinned at him, placing her hands over his, slowly turning her head and kissing his palm. Secretly she was surprised did such a thing, but didn't regret it, as her heart beat quickly in her chest. "I never was able to stay away from you long, even if I tried to be," She recalled. "You always found me, one way or another. I could have sworn you were stalking me."

"I swear it was all coincidence." He tried to explain in his defense.

"Don't worry. I don't doubt it was."

Sinbad's bright expression dulled As a thought ran through his mind. "Are you going to leave again?"

(Y/n) gazed at him hesitantly, silently nodding at his question. "Yes. I still need more power if I hope to have any chance of defeating Al-Thamen once in for all."

Sinbad's lips turned downward into a frown. "When?"

"In the next couple days probably."

"Will you return (y/n)?" He inquired.

"I always come back, don't I?" She chuckled. "And if I don't, you can always come and find me."

Sinbad dryly laughed. "Yeah I guess… Do you have any idea when you might be back?" He pressed onward.

She shook her head, unknowingly. "I cannot say exactly. I guess when I gain enough power, or whenever I feel like coming back."

Something painful flashed through Sinbad's expression as he plunged into his inner thoughts. "If that's the case…" He hesitantly looked up at her, an unrecognizable gleam in his eye.

At his change of expression, her stomach was filled with the unmistakable sensation of butterflies, a feeling of unease pooling in the pit of her stomach. Why did she suddenly feel so nervous? She almost never got nervous. Something was about to happen, something most likely she would not expect.

And something unexpected it was indeed.

Before she could react, his lips reached hers and enveloped them. Shocked beyond all reason, (Y/n) could only stare wide-eyed at the close proximity of the face that belonged to the Sindrian King. Her inner mind was completely thrown off by the sudden gesture, all thoughts were gone within the blink of an eye.

Waves of heat exploded through her body when the realization finally struck a chord in the jumbled mess that she called her brain. He kissed her, hell he was still kissing her. She'd secretly always wondered what it'd be like to kiss the King of Sindria. And now she knew:

It wasn't anything like she expected.

She'd always imagined it would be intense with an overwhelming amount of passion, that he would dominate her lips much like the Alpha male he was. It wasn't like that at all. His kisses were soft and gentle, his silky lips softly caressing her own, and he wasn't overly rough or forceful as he gingerly held her face with his hands. Through these actions, his emotions flowed freely into her. She could understand what he felt for her, his feelings, his emotions, his fondness for her and that he was _asking_ her to accept them.

She didn't bother debating about whether or not she should return them by kissing back, the answer in her heart rang loud and clear. She loved him as he loved her.

Without an ounce of hesitation, she pressed her own pair of lips greedily back with an aggression she never knew she could wield. Something had flared to life within her, a hot flame that she had thought dormant for the longest time.

Her eagerness must have surprised him, as she felt his lips briefly fall out of sync, but he quickly recaptured her lips once again. She assumed he was more than happy with her response when a predator like a growl came from Sinbad's throat accompanied by an aggressive kiss that rivaled her own.

Suddenly his hands dropped from her face, and he grabbed her and pulled her forward into his waiting embrace, his lower body pressed against her most sensitive part while she straddled his lap. His arms slipped down around her waist and grasped onto it like his life depended on it. She didn't waste the chance to place her hands on his broad shoulders, hoping to gain some leverage.

All rational thoughts were gone at this point. Her mind was nothing but a jumbled hazy mess that could only focus on his lips moving against hers, nipping at them while his tongue ran along her bottom lip, requesting to take it a step further.

Meanwhile, his hand found her bottom and a gasp was ripped from her throat when he suddenly landed his large hand on it with such speed and force it left her senses blurry for a moment.

When her mouth opened involuntarily, he didn't waste the opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth, twirling it with hers and taking full control of her senses. He let out a low growl as he deepened the kiss, his fingers trailing up and down her exposed stomach.

A whimper of excitement left her lips as her thoughts became that much more hazed and she moved closer to him.

It was at this point she needed to take a breath. As much as she didn't want to, she tore her lips away from his, her lungs screaming at her for air.

 _'Damn you Oxygen!'_

A groan left his lips when she broke the kiss, immediately leaving a hot trail of kisses on her jaw and neck, his golden eyes reflecting his dissatisfaction with her action. He paid particular interest to a spot that had made her body quiver when his lips brushed against it.

"(Y/n)..." Sinbad practically _purred_.

She felt herself shudder at the way he pronounced her name. Never before had she known someone could make her name sound so... _desirable_. She could only take gasping breaths. The hidden place between her thighs cried out for something she'd only ever heard about and never seen.

Her glazed over eyes met with his, staring into his golden orbs with unbridled fervor. A look she'd never seen before graced Sinbad's features. A look that could only be described as pure and utter sex. He was looking upon her, with sex on his mind, and when his gaze traveled down her heated body, to her barely covered cleavage, and her straddling lower body, it locked her in place and made the heat pooling in her stomach grow immeasurably.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought her lips back to his. The two pairs of mouth brushed and collided against one another fighting for dominance. She growled and moaned as she pushed her body flushed against his, allowing her to feel his straining muscles under his clothes.

Never in her life had she felt in such a primal state, so feral and animalistic. The attraction she felt towards him was so brutal that it made her want to crawl all over him until there was no feeling left in her body.

She whimpered as he suddenly wrenched his lips from hers, his warm breath fanning across her skin. "(Y/n)..." Sinbad growled like a wild beast in the crook of her neck, bringing his lips to the exposed flesh. "I want you…"

"Ah," a soft moan slipped past her swollen lips. Her face immediately flushed at the sound she had just produced and tried to cover her mouth but was stopped when Sinbad grabbed her hand with his own.

"You should not muffle such a beautiful sound." He told her earnestly, her body shivering when his heated breath touched her skin as his mouth trailed down her shoulder blade.

"S-Sinbad…" she moaned rather provocatively when he hit one of her sweet spots.

Snapped. Something in Sinbad just snapped when she said his name. His hold around her tightened like a vice as he ravaged her neck and shoulders with his mouth, leaving hickeys and light bite marks all over them.

She couldn't breathe, her body quivered uncontrollably in his current hold. That was when she felt the rather prominent bulge in his robes against her dampening fabric-clad sex. She groaned in pleasure unable to contain the arousal that swept through her body.

His hands still on her butt, and his lips left her neck when he pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. Hers were hooded over with arousal, and his with so much hunger that made everything female within her scream in victory that Sinbad wanted her as much as much she wanted him.

Before she knew what was happening, her body started moving on its own. Her lower body started grinding against his, making him growl again, her hands fisting the white and purple material that laid on his back with the pressure building in her lower abdomen. She found her body grinding against his again, provoking another groan from both participants, in hopes that he would understand what she wanted from him currently.

A split-second later she was pinned to the bed, on her back, his strong muscular body between her legs, his now obvious hard-on rubbing her swollen sex through the thin fabrics. Blimps of pure pleasure appeared in her vision and she started to moan uncontrollably when his lips captured hers again and the moans with it.

"Oh god. Sinbad…" She gasped loudly.

His hands were on her breasts seconds later, massaging them through the cloth. She abruptly was filled with the need to rid herself of the elaborate outfit and let him put his large callused hands on her exposed breasts.

He was shoving the bulge in his robes against her fabric-clad sex, kissing her all the while, when suddenly her abdomen clenched painfully. She gasped, his lips leaving hers to trail kisses along her jaw and neck again, and his hands gently slid under the material and began kneading her bosoms, the clenching intensified to a certain point where she was nothing but an incoherent mess of nothing but lust and passion. Her hands gripped his back, and when he growled against her neck, everything broke and she became limp.

The orgasm ripped her in two, making her sex swell and even wetter than before. Never had she ever felt something so intense, so amazing. It made her wonder why she'd never done something like this in the first place.

When Sinbad's head rose from her neck, he smirked at her, his ego clearly at an all time high. "Done so soon? We've only just started."

"What do you expect?" She said dryly with a bit of blush dusting her cheeks. "I've never done anything like this before…"

"Really?" He said skeptically, arching an eyebrow and giving her a super-sexy grin that made her stomach do a series of flips.

"Y-Yes!" She snapped defensively. "I still have my innocence intact thank you very much!"

Sinbad's grin disappeared within the blink of an eye and left him blinking at her in disbelief. "You're still a virgin?" He stated as a matter of fact.

She narrowed her eye at him, somewhat angered by his words. "Of course I am, idiot! I don't make a habit of sleeping around unlike some people!"

Sinbad winced at the mention of his lewd hobby. He seemed to be taken back, his eyes cast downward. "Sorry (Y/n). I had no idea."

"Well… It's not something I like to advertise about myself…" She mumbled out, looking away ashamed. "It's pretty embarrassing..."

Sinbad shook his head disagreeing with her statement. "No. I don't think so anyways. It's more impressive than anything. I mean how the hell did you manage to fight off suitors for all these years?"

(Y/n) shrugged. "I just did. I refused to give it to a man who I think didn't deserve it."

He smiled at her lovingly, "Does that mean you think I deserve it?"

She snorted, "I wouldn't be here lying beneath you if I didn't. Speaking of which," she pointed to the apparent bulge that was still present between his legs. "Shouldn't we take care of Sinbad junior?"

His eyes widened at her request. "Only if you want to continue, if you don't then I'm sure I could find someone else who'd be happy to." He told her with a completely straight face.

(Y/n)'s jaw just dropped, a painful jab going through her heart. Had he really just said that? Even after what had just happened?! Wasn't it obvious that she loved him?!

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she beat them back. "Get off." She said lowly barely at an audible level.

Sinbad blinked at her. "Sorry, you'll have to speak up."

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" She screamed at him, shoving him off of her AND the bed.

He landed on his butt with a loud thump, looking bewildered at the enraged female that sat before him. "What the hell?"

"Don't you 'what the hell' me you asshole! You insensitive prick!" She glared at him with utter hatred.

He merely stared at her silent, his beautiful golden eyes reflecting his confusion.

She spoke to him on the edge of tears, her voice lined with hurt. "I just basically told you I love you, and that's how you respond?! Say you're going to go f*ck some slut!"

"(Y/n) I was-"

"How would you react if I said that I was going to go bang someone else?! Huh?!"

A flash a darkness went through Sinbad's eyes, "No way in hell. You are mine." He said possessively.

She leaned down and grabbed his shirt, bringing him to eye level. "Exactly, and I'll be damned if I let another hussie get her claws in you. I'm warning you now, Sinbad. Your womanizing days are _over_."

Sinbad smirked at her sudden aggression. "I was only joking but damn… I like this version of you," he said before drawing his lips to hers in an instant. "Makes me want to try all sorts of things with you."

She smirked back at him. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Moment**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Well then, what are you waiting for?"_

Do you ever have those moments in life when you say something and immediately wish you could take it back? Well, my dear friends (Y/n) was having one of those moments.

There had been times in her life she got to witness the rare moments when some of Sinbad's self-control took a noose dive, but never before in all the years of knowing him had she seen him loose _all_ of it at once, at least not until now.

A low rumble erupted from his chest. "Oh, are you going to regret saying that..."

In a thin beam of moonlight, she briefly saw his eyes. His once beautiful eyes were now ten shades darker then they should of been. It then occurred to her that perhaps she had made a mistake.

 _Maybe_ she shouldn't have said that. Oh yeah she _definitely_ shouldn't have said that.

Why?

Because whatever restraint he was using to hold himself back simply _vanished!_

In a fraction of a second, Sinbad stood up to his full height and pulled her off the bed into his arms, taking her face in his hands, caressing light, holding tightly. His lips crashed down on hers with the ferocity of a tiger, devouring them in the most beastly way possible. When his tongue slithered its way into her mouth, she had no choice but to let it wrap possessively around her own, claiming her in an almost animistic way. Sensational sparks ignited in the pit of her stomach at the impact, shivers dancing across her sweat licked skin as her arousal decided to make a sudden come-back.

She gasped against his lips as it hit her body full-on. She could feel her breasts swell and her make-shift panties dampen, her thoughts as well as her innards becoming nothing but mush. In a split second she found herself flushed against him, her hands snaking their way around his neck finding their way into his purple locks, their mouths smashing together brutally and their tongues battled, fighting one another for dominance.

He growled through his teeth finding her daring response satisfactory. Almost immediately his arms were around her lower half picking her up from the floor carrying her god knows where. She didn't care enough to guess.

Through the haze that drifting around her mind, she heard a loud bang. Her eyes which had been closed in bliss until then opened just in time to see the door of her room shutting. Apparently they had left her room, and were headed to somewhere else in the castle. Well... Okay then.

A bit further down the corridor he turned stopping in front of a large door. With one swift motion he kicked the door open and strolled inside still holding her as their lips still .

A few moments later the creak of metal springs echoed in her ears, and she felt something soft against her back. Another bed? What was wrong with the one that was in her room? She rather liked it actually... F*ck it, now was not the time to be debating this.

He gently laid her down on her back, placing his heavy, ripped body between her legs. A moan escaped from her lips when he suddenly rolled his hips into hers, and she felt his length pushing against her core. Her body shivered in delight, her breath hitching in her throat. Before she could recompose herself he brushed against her again, drawing out another moan from her nearly searing body.

Against his kiss, she could feel the edges of his mouth curve upward at her reaction. He was _smirking_ , the bastard! He knew what he was doing to her, and he was enjoying it!

 _'F*ck it. Two can play at that game'_ she inwardly smirked.

She unwound one of her arms finding solace against his warm torso, her fingers caressing the various muscles through the soft fabric slowly making their way down his chest. She felt his body tense under her touch as her fingers continued to caress him. Sinbad shot her a quick glance, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was up to. (Y/n) merely smiled at him as her fingers slipped passed his belly button, traveling steadily south on his body.

He let out a low growl withdrawing his lips from hers, bringing them to the skin that rested in the crook of her neck landing open mouth kisses all over it. his fingers gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

A physical smirk found its way to her lips as her hand hovered above the clearly visible bulge that rested between his legs, lightly touching it through the purple fabric.

When her hand came into contact with it, his body froze She saw his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped watching her from the corner of his eye, waiting to see what she would do.

(Y/n) held her breath for a moment, a small seed of uncertainty managing to find its way to the forefront of her mind. Did she really want to do this?

She sighed, the answer occupying her mind. Yes, she did. It's not like she didn't know how to do it, she could thank Sharrkan and the man before her for that. When they got drunk they liked to _share_. Share as in them going on and on and _sharing_ the stories of their 'conquests' ~in great detail mind you. One tends to not forget something told with that level of description, though how they manage to do so in such drunken states was beyond her.

Still holding back a breath, she softly moved her fingers against it again, swallowing dryly as they came into contact the long, thick length. She gently wrapped her fingers daintily around his shaft and began slowly pumping it up and down through the loose material. First, she did one pump, and then two. "Sinbad…" She whispered into his ear leaning forward and placing a light kiss on it.

An animistic growl drifted about the room as he suddenly pushed himself against her hand, moving back and forward in her soft grasp. "(Y/n)..." he growled against her neck, warm heavy breaths hitting her skin barely able to contain the brutal arousal he was experiencing.

She grinned as unwound her hand from around his twitching length and slipped her hands into his pants, traveling down until her touch was reunited with his hardness.

Sinbad suddenly took in a sharp breath when her fingers touched his length directly.

A blissful smile found its way to her lips, overwhelmed with happiness that she could make him feel this way. Without waiting another moment she began to pump his shaft mercilessly.

His growl and groans became more and more guttural as he continued to jerk off in her hand. Mimicking what they had told her, she moved her thumb over the tip rubbing around the pre-cum before bringing the hand that was trapping his neck down to gently grope his balls through the cloth.

With that notion, she could feel him shudder, shiver in utter delight, his d*ck twitching against her palm with each longer stroke.

Another growl escaped his lips as he continued nipping at her neck and placing chaste kisses all over it her skin.

Her strokes increased in pace, then suddenly his thrusting came to a stop. He stilled above her, shuddering violently, letting out a mixture heavily labored breaths and groans. She held her breath uncertain of what was happening.

Then she felt something warm land on the sheets and partially on her stomach, a pride-filled smile gracing her lips.

"Holy shit (Y/n)..." He managed to mutter withdrawing from her shoulder, his eyes closed tightly as he continued to ride out the aftermath of the orgasm. Heavy drawn breaths left his throat one by one, his hot breath fanning against her face. His eyes opened slowly as it calmed, his glazed over golden eyes meeting with her clouded (e/c) ones. In that moment, she made an executive decision.

Dear god in heaven, or whatever they had in the Magi world, _she was going to screw his brains out._

And from the look he was giving her, he seemed to be having to same thoughts. He wanted to continue as much as she did, which was made apparent when his length hardened in her palm once again.

"Sinbad…" She beckoned him withdrawing her hands from his pants, her cheeks flushed with heat. Her womanhood was crying out desperately, demanding the male above her and it was driving her insane. She needed him to take her, and soon.

"Clothes. Off. _Now_." She commanded him. He nodded complying to her wishes, helping her sit up.

At that moment she _really_ hated the maids for putting her in such a complicated costume, because it was a bitch to get off. Why couldn't hey have just put her in a simple dress or something?

After what seem like ages, the eccentric outfit was stripped from her body and flung across the room, leaving her stark naked. And in front of her sat Sinbad in all his masculine glory, which she had to admit was mouth watering. Oh yeah, she definitely liked what she saw, resorting to biting her lip to restrain herself. Her eyes traveled down his body stopping at his member, her breath catching in her throat. He was big. Really big. She'd figured that much out earlier, but now that could actually _see_ him, she found that she had _severely_ underestimated his size. This was going to be interesting...

His eyes rapidly moved up and down her figure, drinking it up like he hadn't had anything in weeks. "Good god… Why the hell didn't I make a move on you sooner?" Sinbad huffed covering his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to control himself, "I mean just look at you..."

(Y/n) looked him directly in the eyes, sauntering towards him on all fours."I'll take that as a compliment." She closed in on him placing her head next to his and whispering seductively in his ear. "Now shut up and f*ck me."

She didn't have to ask twice. With one foul swoop, his lips met hers, her wetness reaching its peak. She sat on her knees hovering above his lap straddling his legs, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She pushed her swelling breasts flush against his chest deepening the kiss herself, feeling the taut muscles underneath as he responded to her advance in kind, devouring her lips just as much as she ravished his.

Not wanting to wait another second, she began to lower her hips down onto his welcoming lap. He placed one hand against the back of her head, while the other wrapped itself around her waist holding her steady, making sure she didn't fall over in the process.

Settling in his lap, she gasping loudly when her most intimate part met his hardened length. Her breath hitched as she felt it twitch under her wetness, her swollen bud throbbing and aching, begging her to take it into her depths. Her body felt like it was on fire both inside and out, and seemed to be convinced that the man below it was the only one who could extinguish it.

Using her newly found position to her advantage, she began rubbing herself against him, moving her hips back and forth. She found her mind being drawn a blank as an oncoming wave of pleasure washed over her, amazed at how much _more_ she felt doing this without her clothes on.

Sinbad purred into her lips, his hands traveling down to her butt, cupping it firmly spurred on by her attempts. He guided her deeper into him, rubbing harder and faster against him until neither of them could take it anymore. She almost whimpered when he ripped his lips away from hers, his eyes staring into hers blazing with something deep.

His hand gently ran up and down the flat of her stomach, "Ready?" He asked, seeking her approval to take it to the next level.

She didn't even bat an eyelash when she gave a firm nod. She had already made her choice. The moment she told him she loved him, there was no going back.

He smiled at her lovingly, giving her a quick peck on the lips before he probed at her soaked entrance.

She shivered feeling his tip rubbing against her glistening bud. She clenched her fists together and took a deep breath readying herself for what soon would come.. He glanced at her again, concern lacing his features when he felt her body tense.

She looked at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She had faith in him, that he would try to make this as painless as possible. She heard him inhale a sharp ready breath, glancing once more at his warm golden eyes before tightly shutting her (e/c) ones.

With one deep thrust, he tore through her virginity and buried himself to the hilt inside her, the head of his length kissing her womb.

A loud scream ripped out of her lips as he stopped and stilled in her, his gaze turning to her cupping her cheeks wiping away the few tears she didn't even realize she was shedding with his thumbs. He brought his lips to hers leaving a chaste kiss on them wrapping his arms around her, her body trembling from the combination of intense pain and concentrated lust clouding her thoughts.

 _'Well, that hurt. A lot_.' Her innards felt like they had ripped in two and set on fire. Definitely not a pleasant sensation. _''First time doesn't hurt', my ass.'_

Another estranged scream left her body when Sinbad caught her off guard, suddenly thrusting up into her without warning the searing pain still present in her body. She tried telling him to wait, but her words only came out as inarticulable wheezes.

Again and again, he plunged into her, digging her nails into his back trying to ride out the waves of pain that surged through her with every thrust of his hips. Slowly but surely it dulled, transforming into waves of pleasure, her screams and wails turning into involuntary gasps and moans that were ripped from her dry throat with every hard thrust.

"F*ck (Y/n)..." Sinbad muttered, slowly pulling himself out at an excruciatingly slow pace, then shoving himself roughly back inside. "You're f*cking amazing." He rumbled, taking her mouth in a rough kiss. She moaned against him and tightened her grasp around him, taking this chance to buck her hips into his. A growl ripped from Sinbad's throat and he immediately began to thrust against her harder and more quickly.

She threw her head back panting loudly, "Oh god, Sinbad, I-Ahh-" She stammered, barely able to speak as moan after moan escaped her mouth. "-Ahh- I feel like I'm going to burst!" She breathed out loudly groaning when his lips met hers again muffling the provocative sounds that continuously left her body, the coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter.

Grabbing her hips he hoisted her up higher against his body shifting up on to his knees, (Y/n) eagerly moving her legs so they were wrapped around his waist, receiving a low growl emanating from Sinbad's throat letting her know that he liked their new position. He rocked in her faster and faster, suddenly taking the right nipple in his mouth tugging on it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Holy sh*t-" she gasped, pure and unadulterated ecstasy overriding her senses. Her back arched and she shuddered, eyes widening in delight.

"Almost there," Sinbad growled into her chest, his thrusts increasing to an almost crazed level.

Her own coil began to tighten as she matched his rhythm, moaning his name countless times in sheer pleasure as she did. The knots in her stomach grew impossible to bear, just a bit more and she would-

She cried out when he rubbed his thumb against her cl*t, her entire body exploding from the inside out as her release caught her off guard. Her body shuddered, bursting uncontrollably with electrical shocks leaving her yelling out his name, her legs, arms and hands all spasming as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

Now she _really_ wondered why she hadn't done this before.

While she became limp, Sinbad kept plunging into her. Heavily panting he left a trail of molten kisses up her chest, neck and jawline, before leaning in and firmly planting his lips on hers. A couple of thrusts later, she felt him release into her, accompanied with a loud groan that was nothing short of sexy. After a few moments passed he finally withdrew and took his lips from hers and slumped forward against (Y/n), taking in labored breaths looking down at her his eyes shining gold as she rested her head against his rising and falling chest.

"I love you, (Y/n)," Sinbad whispered to her softly, as she lifted her head to meet his.

Small droplets of tears ran down her cheeks. Even though she was sore as hell, that didn't stop her from leaning up and capturing his lips with her own, smiling gleefully when she broke away. "I love you too."

He chuckled lightly, gently brushing away her tears, "Silly girl. Why are you crying?"

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, climbing off of him. "I'm a woman, not a girl, and these aren't sad tears, they're happy ones."

"Fair enough." He smiled lovingly at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've waited to say that or to do that kind of thing with you."

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "You've wanted to screw me huh? You've never shown signs of it."

"Let's just say there's a reason why I wear baggy clothing," he winked.

She smirked, understanding his meaning, "Oh how inconspicuous."

He gently leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, before pulling away and resting on the pillows.

She stared at the man beside her, looking upon him with respect and admiration. He deserved nothing less than so. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she had feelings for him, but now that she knew she did, she couldn't imagine herself without them.

A frown found its way onto her lips as a thought occurred to her, specifically about all the other women and men that had feelings for him, and boy were there many. She felt especially sorry for Kougyoku. The girl had it _bad_ for him. There were times when he was the only thing she'd talk about, going on and on about him. She would not be happy when she found out. (Y/n) might have to kiss that friendship goodbye, which was too bad because she was one of the Kou's she actually got along with, and in her opinion enough so to call her a friend. Lucky for her, she wasn't in Sindria at the moment. She was back in the Kou empire with her siblings.

 _'All in due time… All in due time.'_

Sinbad glanced over at her, noticing her slightly despaired look, her gaze cast downwards. "Is everything alright?"

She lifted her head back up, coming out of her thoughts, "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine," she told him plastering a smile on her face. "You may want to leave before Ja'far sends out a search party. God forbid we have a repeat of what happened last time," She said with entire seriousness.

Sinbad turned beat red at the memory, looking away from her some what flustered. "Yeah… Don't remind me…"

Ja'far really at one point had sent out a search party for Sinbad one time during one of Sindria's celebrations. She at the time had the greatest of luck to be able to witness such a fiasco. Honestly, it was one of her favorite memories.

Sinbad had been missing for a couple hours when he said he'd only be gone for a few minutes, and Ja'far had absolutely lost his mind over the disappearance of the King. He assumed that perhaps he had gotten himself lost or robbed in his own capital, _again_. Cause that happened apparently. Next thing she knew, he had sent out her along with any of the generals who weren't either drunk or passed out on the ground in a coma, or those who were a combination of both (looks over at Sharrkan), and told them to look high and low for the missing King.

Of course, he was eventually found, by Drakon of all people, tucked away in a corner of the castle piss ass drunk with some young thing, doing and I quote, "I cannot use that language in front of a lady". You get the picture. It wasn't exactly his finest moment. When (y/n) had first heard of the incident, she nearly buckled over in laughter, not surprised in the least. There was a reason he was called a womanizer.

"You really should find new hobbies," she chuckled at the memory. "They seem to always get you into trouble."

He shook his head, covering his palm, "Oh god, you're turning into Ja'far."

She smiled at him lightheartedly, "No, I'm just looking out for someone I care for."

He looked at her for a brief moment seeing her sincerity before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You perfectly quoted him just now." He flicked her forehead which startled her, making her yelp and fall backwards on the bed.

She laid on her back in a daze for a moment, recomposing herself as she sat up shooting a glare in his direction before turning her back to him and swinging her legs over the edge. "You're such a kid. Seriously, who the hell flicks another person's forehead?"

A warm pair of muscular arms wrapped around her as he leaned against her back, his from engulfing hers. "I do." he nuzzling into her neck, leaving chaste kissing along her shoulder blade deeply inhaling her scent. " _God_ , why do you have to smell so good?" He murmured into her (h/c) hair.

"Sorry." She said shrugging. "Can't help it."

She felt him smile against her skin, "So… Up for another round?"

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. _'Ugh, Men…'_ She looked at him unamused. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Nope." He replied popped the 'p'.

She scowled. "Go figure. I get stuck with the most energetic and horny man in the world."

"Hey!" he blurted out."Don't forget, you love said man."

She couldn't help it as a small smile crept onto her features "Yeah. You're right. I love him."

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head in his direction softly chuckling as he said "Well he loves you too", his lips caressed against hers for the umpteenth time that night. He broke away from her standing up, "And don't worry. Since you're sore, I'll hold off for now."

(Y/n) nodded, expressing her thanks, and just sat there and watched him as he strolled across the room, picking up the various pieces of cloth that were scattered about. She blinked. "So whose room is this anyways?"

"Oh, It's mine." he stated as a matter of fact.

She snorted involuntarily. "Not surprising. Only you would leave your room so messy," she commented, looking around at the different piles of clothing. "Don't you have maids?"

He shrugged finding a pair of pants, "I gave them the day off."

She blinked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter, "How the hell did you did all this in a day?!"

He whipped his head towards her, silently sending her a stern look that she ignored.

"OH. my. GOD. Stop. You're killing me Sinbad." She rolled over clutching her sides.

He let out a long drawn out sigh as he watched her laugh hysterically. "Would stop mocking my faults and help me find my vessels? I didn't keep track of where I tossed them. I was slightly... distracted at the time."

(Y/n) slowly stopped laughing as she wiped her newly formed tears, adopting an innocent smile. "Oh I wondered what could have been distracting you."

Sinbad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I wonder what," he mockingly drawled.

"Hey, at least I can keep track of things!" she snapped at him

His brow rose skeptically. "Really? In this mess?"

"Yep." She piped the 'p', pointing at an area of the floor littered with clothes. "They are all over there."

Sure enough, on top of her previously worn clothing sat the four vessels, not that she was in any rush to reclaim them, the thought of a certain female Djinn crossing her mind.

She was not looking forward to dealing with Para.

The Djinn on a normal day was a tease and a gossip, always reminding (Y/n) about her lack of a sex life and it drove her crazy at times. Now that she actually had gotten laid, with Sinbad no less, she wouldn't hear the end of it. There was no way in hell that Para would let her live this down. We're talking day in and day out teasing. She groaned thinking about all the sexual innuendos she would be bombarded with.

 _'Yeah, screw that.'_

She was tempted just to leave her there in Sindria when she left, even if she was her ace in the hole. She decided to think about this specific topic at a later date, turning her attention back to the man who was still searching through the various piles scattered about. Just how hard was it to find seven vessels?

She watched Sinbad inquisitively as he sighed and slipped on his pair of pants. He returned to the bedside, her eyes followed him lighting up with amusement when he flopped on the sheets lying face down burying his face pillows like a child. "Screw it. I'm too lazy for this shit. I'll just find them tomorrow or something."

(Y/n) chuckled quietly finding his laziness humorous. _'The charm is strong with this one,' s_ he couldn't help but think. She slowly moved across the bed sitting next to him studying at his bare back, admiring his muscles. She lightly ran her fingers over them tracing the outlines with her fingertips, before laying down beside him delving into her innermost thoughts.

Her mind drifted towards just how much he had affected her life, and the more she thought about it the more she realized just how much he had influenced her over the years she'd known him and how she owed this man so much more than she could ever repay.

If it wasn't for him, she doubted she would have ever lasted this long in this world. In many ways, he was her savior. He always seemed to pop up when she needed him most, and never hesitated to help her even when she didn't ask due to her pride getting in the way. It was with this it occurred to her because of him she had also learned countless valuable lessons from her adventures with him, both good and bad. He had taught her the true meaning of perseverance, loyalty, and friendship, and to be wise with her decisions, and now he had begun to teach her another one. Love.

He'd taught her so much, let her experience so many different things and for this, she would grateful to him for the rest of her life.

"Thank you, Sinbad."

He lifted his head from the pillows giving her a quizzical look. "For what?"

She warmly smiled, staring up at the ceiling. "For everything. You're an amazing man."

He sent her a toothy smile, "Tell me something I don't know."

She snorted. "Your ego is something else, I swear..."

Sinbad leaned closer gazing at her warmly as he gently brushing a stray piece of (h/c) hair back into its proper place. "You're so beautiful (Y/n). How did I ever end up with you in my life?"

She smiled up at him, his molten color eyes swallowing her whole. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that."

She stood up wrapping herself in one of the sheets, and wandered (more like wobbling) over to one of the windows so she could see how things were going outside. Hopefully, everyone was enjoying themselves and hadn't noticed the disappearance of a certain King. She sighed, thinking about how poor Ja'far was probably going insane again. He really needed to take a vacation or something.

"You could go down there in person and see for yourself you know." Sinbad piped up from the bed. "I'm sure everyone would be happy if you joined, especially Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana."

She turned back to look at the brazen man. "You know I'm not for big crowds." Parties weren't her thing, though it would be fun to laugh and spend time with her friends. After all, it had been awhile since she last saw everyone in one place.

He shrugged walking next to her, taking her hands in his. "Please? I need someone to keep me in check."

She couldn't help but sigh, unable to bring herself to refuse his request, not when he was looking at her with eyes filled with so much hope. She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll go, but at least let me get something more than a sheet to wear."

He beamed at her pulling her into a quick embrace. "But of course. I wouldn't want other men leering at you. That's my job." He gave her a wink.

She flashed him a half grin, shaking her head back and forth. She withdrew herself from his arms, heading over to his closet to pick out a new outfit. No way was she going to put that horrid dancer costume back on. She'd sooner wear nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, I'm ChronosRift and I think this is the fastest I've ever written something, considering I wrote this in just under 24 hours...** ***shrugs***

 **Now I know what you're thinking. "Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot?" Yes, but let me explain.**

 **Honestly, when I first starting writing this I had planned on making it a ONE-shot with only one chapter. That was until I realized how much I adored writing chapter 1. I loved it so much that I decided to write a second mainly for closure purposes (seriously screw cliff hangers, they can go die), and I probably will write a third, maybe even a forth depending on if you guys want more and if it's worth pursuing. Let me know what you think!**

 **On another note, I personally thank Twistedlittledoll and Mari for commenting. I'm glad to hear you guys like my story! (I honestly thought it was going to be universally hated...) And thank you to everyone who has Favorited my story thus far! It means a lot, really!**


End file.
